guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy management guide (PvP)
Here's my first draft of a survery of energy management skills, promised on some talk page which has since been moved to unknown parts. There's surely mistakes to be found. Also, maybe different formatting/wikilinking is desired. I dunno. For the computations at the end, my work is shown in a comment you can see by editing the section. I'm not sure if this needs a conclusion section or not, since I don't really know what it should contain. --68.142.14.64 13:22, 11 March 2006 (CST) :I disagree with the use of "PvP" in the title. These are not PvP-specific skills. If this article is PvP-specific, it should be renamed as Survey of Energy Management Skills (PvP). I haven't read the actual article carefully yet, but I think it is lacking in useful insights. For example, if I were thinking of choosing between Ether Prodigy and Offering of Blood (for a monk primary), the final table might lead me to believe that EP is a much better choice, when, in fact, the opposite is generally the case. I think that any table that compares the math for eg. Inspired Hex with Mantra of Recall is making an essentially academic comparison as a choice between these two rarely comes up in practice. In fact, I might go so far as to say that the only real important EM choice is one between MoR, OoB, and Energy Drain. None of the other EM skills are ever so completely essential to a build as one of these three are. — Stabber 13:38, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::I don't particularly care about what the article title should be, but your argument amounts to "I didn't really read the article, but I think it lacks insight anyway, and if I only look at the table at the end (and even ignore the table notes), I'd pick prodigy." So, try reading the article and commenting afterwards instead of making this look like Slashdot. --68.142.14.64 16:06, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::I have read the article in the interim and found nothing to invalidate my comment above. — Stabber 16:12, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::I don't think you're being quite fair. While I don't think the table is all too interesting (as it relies on too many assumptions and uncertain variables), I think the article otherwise makes for a good overview of many of the available energy management skills and offers some insight into the pros and cons of each that not everyone might have thought of. I didn't have any earth-shaking eureka-moments while reading it, but I think it's a good starting point for thoughts on energy control for pvp character creation. --Bishop 16:40, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::::Liked the article, but the table is misleading. The formula is sort of complex and measures the wrong thing imho: What you want is "gained energy / minute" not "gained energy / spell use". --Xeeron 00:30, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::::::The formula is effectively gained energy / second. --68.142.14.111 04:01, 12 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Why is Ether Renewal not counted? I am not an expert myself - just curious. --MasterPatricko 13:46, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::: Because of the severe nerf it received several months ago. It doesn't last long enough or provide enough energy back, and recharges too slowly to ever be considered for use in PvP. LordKestrel 15:30, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Air of Enchantment Reminder Skuld 13:02, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Second Wind Reminder for paragraph 1.2.4. Might get down to writing something. --Akaraxle 07:38, 23 May 2006 (CDT) get thee hence i can't believe this wealth of data has been sitting unlinked and uncategorised since march. hopefully someone with more mathmatical knowlage then me can add in the statistics for newer energy management skills and get this guide up to it's potential. +watch --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:18, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. It's surprisingly hidden. I'm all in favor of the name change. I do hope to have some time to update it (but strongly encourage anyone else inclined: go ahead!) It's sadly out of date since Faction's release. --JoDiamonds 12:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::While of course the wiki can do what it wants with it, I didn't write this as an energy management guide or exhaustive list of choices but just a sort of description of the energy management metagame at the time. Not a whole lot has actually changed, and if I rewrote this now with the same purpose as originally, I'd only add inspired enchant, boon of creation, and air of enchantment. (I didn't have devotion in my original version, but someone else added it and it should have been there anyway. Someone also added boon signet but I didn't remove it since it seemed no one cared/agreed with my purose, heh.) --68.142.14.19 12:47, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::well, that sounds like an invitation to me. i'll get on prettyfing and reformating this, if someone can do the statistical analysis bit. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:54, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::I weep for what this article has become. --Fyren 13:12, 16 December 2006 (CST) Glyph of Lesser Energy Reminder, though you can't really put it in terms of energy gain per minute, since it's so variable. --Thom Bangalter 16:31, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I just added the glypyhs. -- Gordon Ecker 00:45, 4 February 2007 (CST) Peace and Harmony Am I just doing the math wrong repeatedly or is the energy gain/second progression chart competely wrong? For example on first one... (0.5x30-5)/(30+1) = 0.32, not 0.17 --Grumpyland 23:33, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :A pip is 1/3 energy per second, not 1/2. BigAstro 23:43, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Equipment A great way to maintain energy is to take several weapon sets, radiant armor or runes of attunement. If you take a weapon set with -5 energy, a weapon set with +5 energy, +17 energy and +32 energy. Then you can watch your energy a lot better. (As long as you are not too eager to go to you last weapon set. Also, hiding energy is great management. For example, when you die, you should switch to -5 energy set. This because if you get ressed your energy will be a lot higher. Xzabre 10:04, 20 September 2007 (CDT) The tables... They've been removed from the PvE version of this article. Should they be removed from this one as well? Most were moved to the relevant skill articles. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 01:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC)